villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Master of the seas/Top 15 Most evil villains in animated series(In my opinion)
There are many animated series we grew up on, so here are my rankings on the most evil villains in the animated series I know. This includes tv series based on film. Dagur The Deranged.png|15 is Dagur the Deranged. He makes up as a pretty good villain and was definitely more evil than Alvin the Treacherous, being merely worse than the Red Death himself, being the most evil villain in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, release and continuity, until Drago Bludvist for release and Ryker Grimborn for continuity. Janja ID.png|14 is Janja. I just don't get it, why is Lion Guard a Disney Junior show whhich feels actually cinematic. Great stories, some likable characters and memorable charecters and behind Scar] and Zira, Janja is the third most evil villain in the fabulous Lion King franchise in my opinion. Vaders face and eyes.png|13 is Darth Vader. Darth Vader remains the same, always. I mean he he wants to wipe out Jedi forces. he is pretty evil, but not that evil. Darth Vader had honorable qualities with him in his villainous period. Darth-Maul-Solo-3.jpg|12 is Darth Maul or as I would like to call him Darth Tragic Devil. Palpatine did a good work turnong this tragic villain monstrous. He eds up doing mass terrorism and is pretty scary. Zira-song.png|11 is Zira. Scar's death made her how she was in the sequel instantly and it increases. I mean we see how evil is she now trying to kill the Lion Guard who are just kids. Ryker.png|10 is Ryker Grimborn this guy has no sophistication at all. I mean, he is intimidating and evil but you think he is evil, what about his brother. IMG 0830.PNG|9 is K-Pa. ke-Pa is a must choice here. The guy is just plain scary. He want to take over the world. Just domination. And his dragon form is very scary, and his mortal form is even more. Viggo grinning.JPG|8 is Viggo Grimborn. Yes, another Molina role. You thought Ryker was evil, now look at his brother. He is evil and I thought he is never gonna be beaten. Well, be happy he did. But it wasn't the end. Viggo did redeem and made asacrifice for hiccup which was memorable. Some say Grimmel the Grisly was a knockoff to him. Hiccup outsmarted him but grimmel automatically knew it was a set-up by just looking at his tail and he threatened Hiccup bu burning most of Berk down while Viggo would just send men to capture Berk's dragons and not threatening Stoick by destroying most of Berk. Now here, Viggois a saint compared to the other HTTYD villains. B6D7E9EB-5865-47D1-BF66-D78C59D4320F.jpeg|Lets orget about Viggo as 7 is Jindiao. Who said Ke-Pa is evil, look at Jindiao. He is smart, scary and cunning. He wanst to take over teh world but he wants the chii of every master, now that's scary. However, I don't find him as atricious as Lord Shen and Kai the Collector Ed6d412c66b7c20ba984e6f078bd3dfc.jpg|6 is Johann. His evil was something no one ven saw an it only took kenn forshadowings to lt you know it actually can happen. This guy gives me the creeps, even dagger come out of his sleeves. Tarkin_Rebels.jpg|5 is Grand Moff Tarkin. Hey you remember the guy who destroyed Alderaan. He is here, wiping out rebel forces and pictures themselves. He is evil S1e19 Bill without his hat.png|4 is Bill Cipher. He wipes out an entire dimension, even his parents and rules the world. Ma'an I should have put him higher, but you may need to rewatch to see that he is actually pure evil. Category:Blog posts